Un plan peligroso
by ImAFuckingFruit
Summary: Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo Anthony, pero para él ella no es más que una hermana, ¡Incluso tiene novia! Decidida a no quedarse en la friendzone para siempre, acepta la propuesta de un rebelde aristócrata: Darle celos con otra persona. Ambos hacen un pacto, pero sus planes podrían verse frustrados cuando los sentimientos comiencen a nacer. Hermosamente
1. Conversaciones

**1**

**Conversaciones**

La fiesta se estaba saliendo de control. En MI casa. Lo único que faltaba es que se montara una orgía onda página pornográfica. Todo por culpa de mi traicionera y alocada mejor amiga, que su único propósito en la vida es ser popular antes de salir del colegio.

—¡Bájate de la mesa, Miranda! —Le grité a una compañera ebria, que estaba haciendo un striptease como si se tratara de un cabaret, apoyada por la mayoría de la población masculina—. Mañana terminarás arrepentida.

_Y en la cama de un hombre si no la controlas, _me susurró mi mente. Como pude logré hacerla recapacitar de que terminaría cayendo en caso de que no me obedeciera. Forcejeó, pataleó y casi me tiró al piso con ella, pero al final logré dejarla sana y salva en la firmeza de mi alfombra púrpura.

Si los vecinos no llamaban a la policía, me parecería extraño, porque eran unos malditos viejos quisquillosos que no soportan el menor ruido. Aquí parece que los vidrios reventarán gracias a la fuerza de la música, que por si fuera poco es más mala que Voldemort. [1]

—Candy… —comenzó Miranda, viéndose más pálida que de costumbre cuando la sostuve para que no se cayera—. Me siento mareada. Veo unicornios rosas.

—A ver, hijos de la basura. ¿Quién la drogo?

Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a admitirlo, idiotas no eran. Mientras tanto ella se tambaleaba, soltando risas estúpidas cada cierto tiempo. La pobre chica estaba fuera de sí, tendría que dormir conmigo después de que me encargara de correr a los intrusos. Maldita Annie Britter, teniendo que quedar bien con el mundo entero excepto conmigo.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua, Miranda? ¿O prefieres ir al baño?

—No..., tengo nauseas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o si quiera moverme hacia un lado, la chica expulsó un líquido viscoso y verde, deshechos de su estomago en mi remera favorita de The Beatles que me regaló mi primo Archibald. Dios santísimo. Juro que en ese momento deseé que un hacha me partiera la cabeza. No, no y no. Esa ropa para mí resultaba sagrada, mi posesión más preciada. La amaba incluso más que a mi gato.

—Ya me siento mejor. Lo lamento, Candy. —Se disculpó verdaderamente avergonzada, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Idiota. Ya verás cuando despiertas, te colgaré del Big Ben. Desearás no haber nacido. ¡Ojalá los mutos te traguen! [2]—La amenacé, aunque no me escuchaba—. ¡Alistear!

El chico de gafas y cabello castaño dejó de hablar con su novia Patricia, asustado por que lo llamé tan de repente. En esos momentos odiaba a Miranda, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí tirada, podrían violarla fácilmente y ni se daría cuenta.

—Dios santo, muchachita. Eres una vergüenza —se rió al contemplar mi ropa llena de vómito, haciendo una mueca de asco—. No puedo esperar a que Archie te vea.

—Gracias, ya sé que puedo contar contigo —exclamé encima del fuerte volumen. Como mis padres no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana, Annie aprovechó para hacer a mis espaldas una de las celebraciones más escandalosas en las que he estado. Creo que incluso comienza a oler a marihuana. No me sorprendería aparecer en MTV—. ¿Ves a esta cosa borracha? Ayúdame a cargarla a la habitación de Albert.

—Si él vuelve, date por muerta.

—No lo hará. Está de vacaciones con Karen —comenté cuando Stear cargó a la zopenca en su espalda. Al menos eso me quitó un problema.

Corrí a mi habitación a vestirme antes de que la blusa comenzara a apestar. Tendría que llevarla a la lavandería, advirtiéndoles a los empleados que si le pasaba algo a mi prenda los asesinaría.

Me quité todo, quedándome en ropa interior de color negro con encaje, regalo de mamá. ¿Por qué a esa mujer se le ocurrió comprar algo tan… provocativo?

Rebuscaba en mi armario, esperando encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno. Sacaría a las bestias del hogar familiar, pero primero no me vendría mal divertirme un rato. Al día siguiente obligaría a Annie a limpiar los pisos, ventanas y cada habitación, centímetro a centímetro, así se llevara el día entero.

Escuché pasos que se acercaban, carcajadas femeninas y carentes de sentido, pero decidí no darle importancia.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a mi peor pesadilla.

Besándose apasionadamente (diría que casi comiéndose) estaban Susana Marlowe —la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y capitana de las animadoras— junto con Anthony Brown, el chico más dulce del planeta tierra. Mi mejor amigo. Al que amo más que eso.

Sentí el impulso de darme golpes contra las paredes color lila para despertar del terrible sueño, pero sólo parecería más retrasada mental de lo que era.

Él metió una mano de bajo de su blusa, subiendo hasta los senos de la muchacha. Ahí fue en donde solté un grito de horror, haciendo que se percataran de mi existencia.

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!?

La cara de Susana se puso colorada, pero sonrió llena de triunfo. Por otro lado Anthony estaba pálido, sin poder creer que yo hubiese mirado la escenita porno que pensaban crear.

—Candy, no es lo que crees… —se intentó explicar.

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! —Lo corté irritada, con una brusquedad impropia en mí y que jamás me atrevería a dirigirle—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Susy, por favor déjanos solos.

Ella parecía no querer irse, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no le convenía meterse conmigo.

El chico rubio se sentó en mi cama cuando su… "novia" salió de la habitación. Me cubrí con las sábanas completamente, recordando estar semidesnuda.

Lo observé en directo a sus ojos azules, llenos de arrepentimiento, queriendo penetrar en los secretos que ocultaban, y también deseando convertirlo en piedra.

Permanecimos callados unos segundos, escuchando nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Pude palpar su nerviosismo.

—Maldito traidor. Creí que no te gustaban las barbies cubiertas de plástico.

—No seas infantil, Candice. No imaginé que te lo tomarías tan mal.

Levanté una ceja sarcásticamente, queriendo decirle con ese gesto que se estaba comportando como un idiota descerebrado.

—_¡Hello! _Estamos hablando de la misma chica, quiero pensar. Sabes que entre Gusana y yo nunca ha existido buena relación. Jamás saldría con alguien a quién tu odias.

—¿Aunque te gustara muchísimo? —Inquirió esbozando una media sonrisa. Resistí el impulso de borrársela con un golpe seco, tumbándole sus brillantes dientes blancos.

—Obvio que sí. Pero tú eres un traidor, débil frente a cualquier cara bonita o un trasero grande.

—Si fuese débil hace mil años que hubiera caído ante ti.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, debo admitir.

—Cómo sea.

—Así es. Sabes que ante todo estás tú, frente a cualquier mujer eres la primera, la que más quiero —contestó, besando mi frente. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Un sentido romántico? Ojalá sea así—. Eres como mi hermana, Candy. La mejor amiga que alguien podría tener.

El impacto fue duro, pero asentí con la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos verdes. Desapareció por la puerta, dejándome sola y furiosa.

¡FRIENDZONE!

Esa es la realidad, me mandó directito al terrible lugar que han sufrido la mitad de los protagonistas de libros, incluso me llamó hermana. ¿Quién querría chapar con alguien de su familia? Yo no, claro.

Hijo de puta, prefiere correr con esa lagartija fea antes que conmigo, una princesa de cuento de hadas que no se merece a cualquier sapo verrugoso como él. Pero esta me la paga…

—Oh, dios. ¡Tarzán desnudo!

Esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte, incluso en medio de muchas otras. Sólo puede pertenecer a una persona, la más escandalosamente inoportuna y molesta del universo.

—Terrence Grandchester, ¡desaparece ahora mismo si no quieres que te golpeé con la lámpara!

Pero ignoró mis protestas, y volví a cubrirme, esperando a que no hubiese visto más de lo que acostumbro a mostrar.

—Vamos, tonta. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, el panorama no me impresiona.

No sé si reír o llorar.

—El tuyo tampoco. Últimamente he visto que perdiste tu condición física, estás más gordo que un oso.

—Y tienes más manchas que un dálmata —atacó.

Touché.

—Da igual, ahora vete o llamaré a mis primos. Y sabes que su sueño es lanzarte a un lago lleno de reptiles.

—Espera un momento, señorita Pecas. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que se desarrolló entre el rubio sin neuronas y tú.

—Metiche de mierda.

Soltó una carcajada sincera, pero se calló de repente al notar mi mirada llena de odio hacia su persona.

—Te enviaron a la friendzone de una patada —comenta—. Debe ser horrible, ¿no? Que tú lo idolatres como a un dios y que el tipo ni siquiera aprecie que estás casi sin ropa.

—Es que Anthony _es _un verdadero hombro, que respeta y sabe que me incómoda que alguien me mire cuando estoy vulnerable. Indirecta directísima para ti.

—Puedes pensar eso, o irte por el camino fácil y decir que es gay.

—Pues no lo es.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Apuntó—. Probablemente Susana es sólo una tapadera para ocultar lo que en realidad le gusta.

—Dices eso porque lo odias. Y si en realidad acabara siendo homosexual no me importa, yo haré que cambie de parecer.

—¿Están planteando que cambiarías su condición sexual, hipotéticamente, pero no se te ha ocurrido otra cosa? Como, qué se yo, ¡hacer que deje de verte como a una niñita!

—Buen punto.

Candice, Candice. No entiendo porqué sacas sobresalientes en todas las materias, cuando tu edad cerebral es la de un poni.

Porque es posible; hacer que el maldito note que soy mujer. Digo, mi belleza es espectacular, en el mundo no hay otra igual a mí. Pero Anthony me ha visto en las situaciones más desagradables desde que tenía cinco años: eructando, tirándome gases, subiendo a los árboles para darle de comer a las ardillas, peleando como marimacho y en otras situaciones vergonzosas. No me sorprende que prefiera a la Gusana.

—De todas formas no importa, porque el daño ya está hecho. Para él soy una especie de animal desconocido al que hay que proteger.

—Y para todos eres eso.

—No me estás siendo de mucha ayuda —le reprendí entristecida—. ¿Qué hago? De verdad me gusta mucho.

Terrence suspiró, haciendo una mueca divertida. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de emoción.

—Entonces conquístalo. Ponte guapa, finge ser una persona normal y cuerda. Consíguete un novio al que deteste, tal como hizo contigo.

—Anthony no odia a nadie excepto…

Caí en la cuenta de la dirección de sus palabras. Por supuesto que no estaba bromeando, probablemente es lo más serio que ha dicho en su vida aunque parezca una locura. Quizás no era tan mala idea.

—A mí. Soy el único que odia en el mundo.

La confirmación de mis sospechas sólo me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, porque no comprendía que salía ganando Terrence de todo eso. Por supuesto, no lo hacía por querer ser lindo conmigo, él _pensaba _obtener una ganancia.

—Ya, dime qué quieres.

—Ver rabiar a Anthony, con eso me basta.

Levanté una ceja inmediatamente. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, muy sencillo.

—¿Seguro que no hay otro sucio propósito escondido detrás de tus intenciones?

—No tienes nada que me interese, Candice. —Comentó, pero logré percibir en su voz una nota de mentira.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —Inquirí emocionada. De repente todas mis preocupaciones mundanas se esfumaron, dejando paso a adrenalina que me corría por las venas. Terry sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

—Por lo pronto intenta quitar esa cara de amargada… y ponte algo lindo. Desde esta noche comienza el plan.

—Operación Idiota-y-ciego-de-Brown —contesté—. Ahora hazme el enorme favor de salir de aquí para poder vestirme o de lo contrario te lanzaré mi celular en esa enorme cabeza que tienes.

—Mira quién habla, la pecosa rabiosa.

Justo cuando había cruzado la puerta, se volvió hacía mí con una mueca ladina en su precio… digo, horrible rostro. No pude evitar preguntarme qué es lo que le sucedía, aunque tratándose de Grandchester lo más probable es que una barbaridad.

—Por cierto, bonitas bragas.

—¡Largo!

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta es mi aportación a Fanfiction. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y los que siguen. De ser así no olviden dejarme un lindo review. ¡SOY UNA FRUTA LAS AMO!**

[1] Voldemort: Candy hace alución al antagonista principal de la heptalogía "Harry Potter," escrita por la autora inglesa J.K Rowling

[2] Mutos: Hace referencia a unas criaturas genéticamente modificadas, de la trilogía "The Hunger Games," por Suzanne Collins.


	2. Cine

**Para: Yancy.**

**2**

**Cine**

Al final terminé siguiendo el consejo de Terrence y me puse un vestido corto de color rojo, calzándome con los zapatos altos de mi madre (¿cómo esa mujer no se había quebrado el cuello aún?) Pero necesitaba demostrarle indiferencia a Anthony, que lo que hiciera estaba bien para mí, aunque por dentro muriera de rabia hacia Gusana y él.

Cuando bajé a la sala no me molesté en decirle a una chica que dejara de hacer el ridículo, después de todo nadie la mandó a que se emborrachara en medio de una fiesta salvaje.

—Oh, mujer loca. ¡Hasta que apareces! —Exclamó Annie, emocionada al verme llegar más de buen humor que nunca, aunque resultara fingido—. No sé dónde diablos se metió Archibald, así que ven a bailar conmigo.

—Ahora mismo no me apetece, gracias. Estoy lo suficientemente molesta contigo como para dejarte aquí varada sin pareja.

—Cállate, carajo. Cuando llegué con los invitados estabas tirada en el sofá ahogándote en kilos de chatarra. Hubieses muerto de aburrimiento.

—Quién morirá muy pronto eres tú, maldita traidora. Mañana te convertirás en mi sirvienta y no podrás ir al baile.

—¿Hay baile?

—Obvio, en casa de Eliza Leagan —contesté como quién no quiere la cosa, mirando mis uñas, igual que a la cosa más fascinante del universo.

—Candy, no sé si lo sepas pero ¡ella te detesta!

—Y por eso voy a ir. Para joderle su hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Sinceramente eres terrible… Oh, oh. ¿Ya viste con quién anda Anthony? Atrás de ti, voltea disimuladamente.

Ignorando su petición, miré directamente a la horrible parejita, esbozando una mueca de asco en la cara. Susana se pegaba al rubio oxigenado con morbo. Parecía una gata en celo. No, no. No debería pensar eso del prójimo, pero dios, la odiaba tanto.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó mi preocupada mejor amiga. Dibujé una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, no era necesario decirle lo de Terrence y yo, perdería la emoción que recién había adquirido.

—Claro. De hecho hacen una bonita pareja.

Me lavaría la boca después de haber pronunciado esa barbarie. Ósea, estábamos hablando de _ellos. _También confesarme con el sacerdote no iría mal.

De repente un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, en cuanto noté un contacto cálido en mi cintura. Terry me estaba tocando, podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, más al oír esa risa irónica que se le escapó cuando mi cuerpo entró en tensión.

Observé a Annie con una mezcla de disculpa y diversión, tenía la boca abierta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Por supuesto, él y yo no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo, aunque muy en el fondo somos amigos, a nuestra manera.

—¿Bailas, señorita Pecas? —Dijo con voz seductora, muy cerca de mi oreja. Eso, por supuesto, no tuvo ningún efecto en mí. ¿Acaso me tomaba por una anormal adolescente desesperada por tener sexo, después de que su mejor amigo andaba con una Gusana?

—Eso depende. —Contesté girándome hacia él, dejando a una anonadada Annie atrás.

—¡HABLAREMOS DE ESTO, PERRA! NO TE ME ESCAPAS —Gritó histérica.

Pusieron una canción lenta, para mi mala suerte. Teníamos que estar más pegados que nunca, cosa que no deseaba. Me contuve las ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna cuando me rodeó la cintura con un brazo, trazando pequeños círculos en la tela de mi vestido. ¿Soy yo o está sobreactuando?

—No te pases —le advertí.

—Quizás no te des cuenta, ya que tu cerebro es microscópico, pero sólo intento hacer que el rubio idiota note que existes.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, avergonzada por haber pensado otra cosa. Tenía razón, me estaba ayudando mientras yo me comportaba como una tonta. Cosa que no soy, por supuesto que no.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, deslizándonos suavemente por la pista. Deseé mirar a Anthony, para confirmar si me observaba o no.

—Ni se te ocurra voltear hacia él, Candice. —Me reprendió con un dejo de diversión en la voz—. No debes parecer desesperada por llamar su atención, si no todo lo contrario. Tienes que dejar de fingir ser un perrito faldero. Aléjate de Brown por un tiempo.

Fruncí las cejas al escuchar esa última frase. Terrence no podía pedirme eso, carecía de lógica, si me alejaba de mi amigo, ¿cómo demonios iba a conquistarlo?

—Necesitas un psiquiatra.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Es el mejor consejo que alguien podría darte, pecas. Te diré algo de los hombres —bajó la voz mucho más, convirtiéndolo en un susurro pegado a mi oído—: nos encantan los retos.

—Esa no es novedad…

—Cuéntame, ¿le has puesto las cosas difíciles a Anthony?

—En lo absoluto —confesé sonrojada. El mundo se aclaraba para mí de una forma rápida, haciéndome ver más estúpida de lo que aparentaba. ¿De verdad el simio de Grandchester podía ser más inteligente?

—Ahí está la respuesta. A ti te ve como algo seguro, no se debe esforzar en conseguirte. Si se da cuenta de que tienes una vida…

—¡Oye!

—… entonces entenderá que no eres fácil de conseguir. Distánciate un tiempo, sutilmente. Ese es el primer consejo que te puedo dar.

Lo medité unos segundos. ¡Qué jodido genio! No se me ocurriría jamás. Siempre pensé que estando con Anthony todo el tiempo terminaría enamorado de mí. Vaya idiota. Después de escuchar las palabras de Terry, caí en la cuenta de que aún había esperanza. Podía salir de la friendzone.

—Bueno, posee algo de sentido.

—Es un arma, Candy. Por eso Brown se fue con Susana Marlowe, porque ella es un desafío.

—No tanto. —Murmuré irritada. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de esa arpía hija de todo lo que odies?—. Se la ve con un novio nuevo cada semana.

—Entonces te preocupas sin razón alguna.

—Es que no comprendes. Con Anthony es diferente. Se enamorará, es simpático y comprensivo, además de guapo. Muy apuesto.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo. Noté que se cabreaba poco a poco. Seguramente su enorme ego no le dejaba aceptar que existían otras personas con mil veces mejor cara.

—Bien, como sea. ¿Y después que hago?

—Por el momento pon en práctica lo que te he dicho. Una vez hecho eso, veremos que sigue.

Apretó mis caderas una vez más, pero no me quejé. Luego, tuvo que girarme. En ese momento vi a Anthony, besándose con Gusana.

Lo conseguiría, me prometí. Sí que lo haría.

* * *

La fiesta acabó bastante tarde, pero no tuvimos ningún problema con la policía. Unos amigos de Miranda la llevaron a su casa, lo cual agradecí. Lo último que deseaba era estar lidiando con ella, ebria y vomitiva.

Annie durmió en mi casa, en la cama de mis padres. Decidí no molestarla hasta al día siguiente, mientras ella se comportaba como Cenicienta, yo estaría en la terraza tomando una limonada e ignorando las llamadas de Anthony, como todos los domingos. Le contestaría después, si se me daba la gana.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con dolor de cabeza y los ojos llenos de lagañas. No me emborraché la noche anterior, pero mi amiga sí. Tuve que sostener su cabeza mientras vomitaba y luego le preparé un té. Maldita desgraciada, siempre frustrando mis planes maestros.

—Pero cuando estés bien, te voy a arrastrar del cabello por todo Londres. —La amenacé, acostándola en un sofá. Tuve que arreglármelas yo solita (con todo y malestares, además de sueño) para componer mi casa lo mejor posible. Nunca me gustó vivir en medio de suciedad.

Confirmando que todo estaba más o menos presentable, no me quedó de otra más que llamar al ama de llaves de la familia, para ver si podía venir a darme una mano. Encantada llegó y dejó todo como un espejo, brillando de limpio.

Annie y yo nos enterramos en las cobijas, mientras ella bebía litros y litros de agua, junto con una sopa de zanahoria que mamá dejó en el refrigerador. Miramos durante tres horas la televisión, un maratón de The Vampire Diaries en MTV.

Las llamadas comenzaron desde que desperté, pero las ignoré olímpicamente. Estaba lo bastante cansada como para no querer pensar en Anthony y en su novia cara de anguila flaca. Pero claro, como él no se rendía me envío al menos diez mensajes preguntándome si estaba bien. Iban desde los cariñosos e informales, hasta los desesperados y molestos.

**"¿Dónde mierda te metiste, Candice? Iré a tu casa si no me contestas en cinco minutos."**

**"Joder, te he llamado al menos cuarenta veces. ¿Te tragó un león?"**

**"Ya, linda. Respóndeme."**

Apagué mi celular, esperando que se rindiera. Pero el teléfono fijo no descansó hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando Annie se fue a su casa. Me prometió que no iría a la fiesta de Eliza Leagan y mejor estaría con Archie. Recé porque él fuese amable con la chica, porque estaba más que enamorada de mi querido primo.

Me dije que lo mejor sería responderle a Anthony antes de que llamara a la policía o viniera a buscarme.

—Hola. ¿Qué cuentas, teñido? —Pregunté como si nada, aunque por dentro deseaba gritarle cosas como "puto" o "traidor imbécil."

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte, White! Creí que algo te había sucedido.

—No sé si lo has notado, Brown, pero tengo una vida.

—Ah, cierto.

Su tono de voz no me gusto para nada. Me hubiera encantado tenerlo frente a mí para darle veneno en una bebida.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y que querías?

—Hablar contigo, igual que siempre. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte de lo que ha pasado —la zopenca de su novia, obviamente—, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Platicando con Terry. —Mentí. Después de todo, no había manera de que se enterara.

—Lo siento, creo que escuché mal.

—No, no lo hiciste. Dije… Terry.

—¿Quién?

—Grandchester —bufé enojada. A Anthony no se le podía hablar sino directamente. Guardó silencio tanto tiempo que creí que me había colgado.

—No estarás hablando con la verdad.

—Claro que sí. Terrence y yo hablamos al menos por dos horas. ¿Me llamaste, verdad? No me fijé, perdóname.

—No, no. Que broma tan mala, Candice —ups, se estaba molestando—. ¡Odias a ese tipo y él a ti!

—Bueno, he de admitir que de vez en cuando me saca de quicio, pero de ahí nada. Tampoco es como que lo aborrezca. Es divertido. Nos llevamos bien, de una manera extraña y peculiar.

—Ustedes nunca se hablaban en la escuela, al menos que yo sepa.

—Ahí está. Nos reunimos sin planearlo todos los días en un lugar que desconoces. No nos has visto juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo estemos.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —Inquirió con voz temblorosa.

Lo que más temía llegó de golpe. No existía forma de contestar eso sin que tuviera una consecuencia grave para los tres.

Sin embargo, me armé de valor, sabiendo que no haría más que ayudar al plan.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho.

Lo escuché soltar aire de golpe, casi pude jurar que se masajeaba la sien con una mano, víctima de jaqueca. Por mi culpa.

—Pronto se te pasará, ya verás que sí. Mientras tanto mantente alejada de ese chico, el mayor tiempo posible.

—¡No haré eso! —Exclamé, esbozando una sonrisa. Estaba funcionando—. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo —aunque me duela—, pero no te voy a obedecer en eso.

—Perfecto. Lo último que quiero verte lastimada.

—Ya sé.

—Entonces no hablemos más de Grandchester. —Ugh, mal—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, voy a tu casa en…

—Pero no puedo. —Me odiaba a mí misma por hacerle eso, pero todo fuera por salir de la friendzone—, Terry pasará por mí en cualquier momento. Iremos al cine que está en el centro de la ciudad.

—No. ¿Los dos solos?

—Esa es la idea. Ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos luego.

—¡CANDICE!

Le colgué antes de que pudiera decirme algo más.

Al principio no dejé de soltar carcajadas largas y hablar conmigo misma sobre como terminaría enamorado de mí, nos casaríamos, viviríamos en Roma y tendríamos mil hijos. Cuando todo parecía excelente, recibí un mensaje de Anthony:

**"Bueno, como no pienso dejarte con él, iré al cine. Llevaré a Susana, así que no te molestes, tendrán privacidad."**

Observé la pantalla de mi celular por al menos cinco minutos, quedándome congelada. Lo releí hasta que se quedó grabado en mi mente, mi cerebro parecía algo confundido. Después me di cuenta de que ¡estaba mintiendo! Ósea, yo no iría a ningún lugar con Grandchester, y Brown se presentaría con su novia esperando vernos para darme su mirada de "estás en problemas, White." Y no estaríamos allí, entonces él se daría cuenta de la falsedad de mis palabras y se reiría de mí por toda la eternidad.

¡AYUDA!

Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo —sabía amargo— y llamar a Terrence, quién de seguro estaría saliendo con la chica ochocientos de su lista.

No me importó.

—Hola. Soy la hermosa pecosa que está encantada de hablar contigo. —Saludé jovialmente. De seguro percibiría el dramático entusiasmo en mi voz.

—No es necesario parecer dulce, Candy. Ya dime que quieres.

—Nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Terry? ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Te comportas extraña, síntoma de que me pedirás algo.

—Bueno, a decir verdad… ¿te apetece ir al cine conmigo?

* * *

—Detesto las palomitas acarameladas —comentó Terrence, mirándolas con desagrado.

—Deja de quejarte, Jesús mío. Yo te dejé escoger esa película sangrienta.

—Ponte a pensarlo un momento, ¿de verdad deseabas ver un film con personas tragándose mutuamente, en un mundo color de rosa, cuando tu vida romántica es un desastre inexistente?

—No. Sinceramente no. Pero tú tampoco tienes novia, así que no te burles de mí.

—No es necesario, al menos no en mi caso. Hablando de ti es otra cosa.

—No dependo de Anthony, ni de ningún otro hombre. Pero sí me gustaría que él me correspondiera.

Nos metimos en la sala, oscura y con olor a grasa de palomitas. Ocupamos asiento arriba, siendo los únicos bichos raros, porque los demás (la gran mayoría que iba en pareja) chapaban con ganas y se acariciaban mutuamente, dedicándose miradas llenas de cariño.

Reímos un rato.

Justo cuando la película había empezado, se aparecieron Brown y Gusana, cada uno riendo como retrasados.

Cuando nos miraron, Anthony sonrió, mientras se sentaban palcos delante de nosotros. Me enfurruñé en mi asiento, atragantándome de palomitas y bebiendo de la soda de Terrence, ya que acabé la mía en un ataque de ira.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Parece que te dará un ataque en cualquier momento. No querrás que el idiota volteé a mirar si todo está bien y note como lo fulminas con los ojos.

—No a él, si no a esa cosa —señalé a Susana con un dedo, queriendo vomitar al ver como se recargaba contra MÍ rubio.

Me concentré en la película, llena de sangre, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia. Me dio muchísimas ideas con las cuales asesinar a Marlowe. Agradecería después a Terrence por aceptar ir al cine conmigo, me sacó de un apuro enorme.

Un rato después, me puse a lanzar palomitas al frente. Entonces una de ellas cayó en el horrible pelo de Gusana, quedándose pegada en él. Me encantó ver el caramelo adherido a su cabello, así que seguí haciéndolo hasta casi acabar el bote.

Cuando salimos de la sala, ella estaba llena de pochoclo pegajoso, algo que mejoró considerablemente mi humor, de por sí malo.

—Ay, Tony. —Que horrible apodo, si supiera que él lo odia—, alguien se la pasó lanzándome cosas toda la función, ¡y ni siquiera me di cuenta!

—Oh, dios. ¿Quién será? —Murmuró Terrence, muy pegado a mí. Solté una risa sarcástica, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nos vamos, Anthony. Mañana te veo —le dije a mi amigo, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Se separó de Susana, corriendo hacia mí con la cara roja del enojo. Se vio obligado a arrastrarme lejos de mi compañero para poder hablar.

—¿Cómo supiste que película elegimos? —Fue lo primero que dije.

—Los vimos entrar en la sala. Por cierto, yo te llevaré a casa, Candy. ¿Quieres?

—No, lo siento. Terry y yo iremos a comer tacos.

El interpelado alcanzó a escuchar eso y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Grandchester _quería _comer platillos mexicanos, lo veía en su cara.

—Genial, tengo hambre. Iremos con ustedes.

—Mira, te adoro… como el hermano que eres —jaque mate— y me lastima tener que decirte esto directamente, ya que pareces no aceptarlo: NO TE QUEREMOS AHÍ.

Sufrió un tic en los párpados, de rabia seguramente. Esperé a que dejara de despotricar contra el mundo entero, hasta que se quedó callado.

—Sí, esto puede resultar raro. —Comenté.

—Muy extraño. Y me molesta, porque es un mujeriego empedernido…

—Eso no me importa, Anthony. Hasta pronto.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Le dije al castaño, sonriendo falsamente.

Me siguió, pero estando en la puerta encaré a Susana y Anthony, encontrándolos compartiendo saliva de vuelta. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO SE CANSABAN?

—Espera.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó Terry, sin entender realmente lo que sucedía.

Observé su rostro. Terrence Grandchester no era feo, para nada. Tenía un rostro hermoso, varonil y al mismo tiempo cálido, con las facciones que nada más un aristócrata posee. Con enormes gemas color azul zafiro, que se fijaban en cada detalle con absoluta admiración.

—Bésame. —Pedí, armada de valor. Si se negaba en ese momento, ya no me atrevería a pedírselo de nuevo.

—No. Estás mal de la cabeza, no pierdas los nervios porque has visto eso.

—Por favor. Lo necesito…

Cuando creí que volvería a decirme que no, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, ahuecando mi rostro con su tacto. No me importó que nuestro aliento oliera a palomitas acarameladas.

Esperé a que sucediera, cerrando los ojos.

**Y entonces lo sentí.**

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia anormal xD No esperé recibir tantos reviews, así que muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer y dejarme un comentario. Ya saben, cuesta sólo unos segundos y me hacen sonreír enormemente._

_Lamento si me tardé en actualizar, la escuela me ha tenido ocupadísima. Tengo que entregar un trabajo de quince hojas, pero no podía dejarlas sin nada. Intentaré actualizar el martes, sino es que antes._

**Betk Grandchester**: Mil gracias por seguirme :) Un beso. No sé cada cuando subiré, pero intentaré hacerlo en cuanto pueda.

**anaalondra28**: He aquí otro capítulo. Un poco demasiado shockeante el final jajaja.

**Laura GrandChester**: Lol :D Terry no aparece gordo. Está más bueno que el pan, sólo que Candy finge que lo ve de otra forma. Gracias por leer.

**zucastillo**: Sí, ¿verdad? Ese Terry haciéndose el difícil he indiferente. Gracias, un millón de gracias por leer.

**AnaEdith**: Aww Esta clase de comentarios me motivan un montón. Te agradezco infinitamente.

**ara**: Será muy divertido... y con giros inesperados. Ya verás. Thanks for read

**Yancy**: Dios santísimo, eres genial. Mil gracias por leer e intentar dejarme un comentario a toda costa, eso dice mucho de ti como persona. Este capítulo va para ti, hermosa. Gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: Yo tengo una amiga que se llama Adriana, me recordaste a ella jajaja. Gracias, muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo y tu lindo comentario.

**LizCarter**: Es un Terryfic, claro. Amo a mi rebelde, soy fan de Terry desde que lo vi aparecer y sigo amándolo. No sé cuando actualizaré, pero espero seguir contando contigo. Gracias, guapa.

**CONNY DE G**: Ese Tarzán pecoso es un desastre, y sí. Puede que la gana, como puede que no. Jajajaja, mentira. Se pondrá complicadito, pero será muy divertido. Amo tu foto de pefil, Terry sale hermoso.

**luna**: Yes, se pondrá bueno, ya verás que sí. Esto es sólo el comienzo. Gracias a ti por leer.

**Guest 1**: No aparece tu nombre, pero me gustaría agradecerte un montón. Y sí, el fic es Terry-Candy.

**Guest 2**: Me encantaría agradecerte con tu nombre de usuario, pero me encanta que te tomaras tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Just... thanks. Eres genial.


	3. Atrapados

**Para: LizCarter. **

**3**

**Atrapados**

El beso fue más de lo que esperaba. Creí que sería frío y carente de emoción por parte de ambos, pero cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, de repente todo desapareció, incluso Anthony.

La culpa me invadió, claro, porque parecía una perra, diciéndole a Terrence que me besara aún cuando mis sentimientos eran para el rubio. Intenté recordarme que todo era por el plan, no otra cosa.

Pero lo olvidé al instante.

¡Al carajo nuestro pacto! Lo único que me importaba era ese momento tan importante, en el que las manos del castaño se movieron hacia mi cabeza, agarrando mi cabello entre sus puños, queriendo más. Acaricié su rostro, intentando memorizar cada una de sus facciones perfectas, mientras su boca se movía desesperada sobre la mía, convenciéndome de corresponder a las sensaciones desconocidas que Grandchester —sí, ese rebelde presumido— despertaba en mi cuerpo.

—Candy… —fue tan sólo la voz de mi ojiazul amigo la que me sacó del ensueño en el que estaba metida. Era cierto, tenía razón en sentirse furioso (como seguramente estaba.)

Nos alejamos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos: verde y azul, contrastes distintos.

Como somos. Diferentes.

Observé a Anthony desde un extremo, encogiéndome de hombros en señal de disculpa. Una vez pasada la calentura, pude pensar con tranquilidad.

—Vámonos, Terry. —Le dije, aunque parecía encontrarse en trance.

Carraspeó antes de seguirme hacia el estacionamiento, en donde estaba su hermosa camioneta. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, acomodándome en el asiento sin decir una palabra de lo que acababa de suceder.

El momento se estaba volviendo incómodo, aun cuando todo no fue más que una "actuación."

—Recuerda, Candice, que tú pediste eso. —Y no se equivocaba al decirlo. Fui yo quien decidió empezar a chapar en primer lugar.

—Sí. Y le seguiste. —Contesté, intentando ponerle algo de humor a la situación.

No hablamos por el resto del camino.

* * *

Sola en mi casa, sin otra compañía más que la de un gato, me puse a reflexionar sobre la situación, y lo idiota que fui.

Porque ese fue mi primer beso. Y se lo entregué al idiota de Terrence, en un cine feo, con olor a palomitas acarameladas. Nada romántico, sin embargo especial.

Me digo que no contó, ya que lo hice en un arranque de celos provocado por Susana (la arpía) Marlowe. Ella tuvo la culpa, y por eso me encargaría de que Brown dejara de estar tan embobado con esa bruja frentona.

Además, estaba cien por ciento segura de que Terrence no sintió absolutamente nada. En más de una ocasión me dejó claro que no me ve como a una mujer, que las monas pecosas no son nada atractivas.

No le di más vueltas al asunto y me quedé dormida. Lo mejor sería evitar a Terry por unos días.

Ya que yo sí sentí algo con ese beso.

* * *

Una semana. Una maldita semana en la que no vi al rebelde idiota, si no nada más en clases donde coincidíamos, aunque sólo asistió dos veces en cinco días. No me habló para nada, ni siquiera dijo "hola" a pesar de que yo le sonreía en los corredores al mirarlo. Actuaba como si estuviera enojado conmigo, pero yo también me comportaba con bastante terquedad y orgullo. Después de todo no era para tanto, los efectos post-beso se habían esfumado de mi organismo casi totalmente.

Pasé muchísimo tiempo con Archie y Stear, los únicos que de verdad me querían a su lado en esos momentos. Al parecer Annie y Patty estaban ocupadas haciendo un proyecto, mientras que Anthony estaba demasiado entretenido con su Gusana Perversa.

Eran mis primos, aunque no de sangre. En realidad yo no era hija de mis padres. Me dejaron en su puerta cuando tenía tres meses de nacida, según dijeron. No lograba entender hasta ese punto de mi vida —dieciséis años— que llevó a mis papás biológicos a tomar la decisión de dejarme con otras personas. Sin embargo los perdonaba, porque no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus dificultades, si tenían una corta edad, si la pobreza los carcomía…

Y además gracias a eso pude conocer a personas tan increíbles como los Cornwall y la mayoría de mis amigos. Me dieron un hogar hermoso y próspero. La vida que cualquier huérfano desea tener alguna vez.

—Veo a Anthony un poco arisco —dijo Archie en la cafetería. Mordí mi papa frita en un intento de distraerme. Esa era la conversación inevitable, en la que yo tendría que contarles _casi _todo, omitiendo algunos detalles obvios para cualquiera.

—Es cierto. Bueno, no es grosero ni distante con nosotros… pero contigo se comporta diferente. Como si estuviera enojado. Ambos.

¿Por qué Alistear tenía que ser tan jodidamente observador? Ninguna se le escapaba. Siempre, todo el tiempo cuando yo le hacía alguna "inocente" travesura, terminaba descubriéndome, aunque luego nos reíamos como locos de su inteligencia.

Aunque ahora no me quedaba ni pizca de humor.

—No tengo idea. —Contesté, sabiendo que sería inútil fingir con ellos.

Los observé de refilón juntar las cejas en sincronía.

—Desde que sale con Susana estás así de rara con él.

—No, Archibald. No tengo ningún problema con Brown.

Leí en sus ojos color miel la incredulidad. Bueno, mi tono resultó seco, algo poco común en mí.

—De acuerdo, es cierto que esa chica no es muy adecuada para ser su novia —meditó Stear. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Ovación de pie—, pero si le gusta, si de verdad la quiere, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para detenerlo.

Maldito inventor loco, de seguro disfrutaba viéndome sufrir así.

Tampoco es que supieran de mis sentimientos por el rubio.

—Da igual, no me interesa. Es que se ha alejado un poco demasiado de nosotros.

—Pero no es justo que seamos tan egoístas, después de todo, esta es su vida y puede hacer lo que sea con ella —sonrió Archie, sin imaginarse que por dentro quería ahorcarlo—. ¿De verdad es malo que pases tiempo con nosotros?

—Para nada, es que…

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso tú jamás te cansas?

El hambre que tenía unos segundos atrás se esfumó de repente al ver a la pelirroja odiosa con cara de mierda. Ahí estaba Eliza Leagan, con sus ojos letales de serpiente, mirándome con más odio que el acostumbrado al notar la presencia de mis acompañantes.

Arqueó una ceja, exigiendo que le respondiera.

—No sé de que hablas, aunque por supuesto no es novedad. La mayoría de palabras que salen de tu boca son incoherencias.

—Primero Anthony Brown, luego Terrence Grandchester.

—¿Qué? —Exclamaron los Cornwall al unísono.

—Y ahora este par de individuos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar un adjetivo para describirte, White. Eres insaciable.

—Será mejor que moderes tu vocabulario, Eliza, si no quieres que sea yo quién te corrija. —Le amenacé, muy enserio. Ella debería saberlo a ese punto; después de las tantas veces que la obligué junto con su hermano a cerrar la boca debería tener algo de experiencia.

—Yo sólo digo lo que es cierto. Nunca vi a nadie que saliera con más hombres que tú. Incluso al mismo tiempo, la semana pasada alguien me contó que fuiste al cine con Terry, y que Anthony estaba ahí.

Comencé a temblar de rabia, al tiempo que la confusión se apoderaba de mí. ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso?

Ni siquiera podía darme una idea.

—Eso no es verdad. —Replicó racionalmente Alistear.

—Claro que sí, querido primo. Y eso no es todo, incluso después lo besó. Al aristócrata, en los labios.

Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar. Me lancé a la chica en picada, con las manos extendidas.

No supe que ocurrió después, todo resultó repentino. Creo que le arañé el rostro y le di unos cuantos golpecitos en la nariz, cosa no muy grave, apenas y sangró un poco por esos orificios. Además le dejé uno que otro moretón en la mejilla, pero además de eso nada. Mis uñas sí que se le marcaron, algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa.

Los chicos terminaron separándome, aunque no muy contentos conmigo por lo que les dijo. Además yo no negué que nada de eso fuera mentira.

La subdirectora me envió a casa con un reporte para que mis padres firmaran. Ya habían regresado a la ciudad, para mi desgracia.

Luego le pediría a Albert que me ayudara a salir del lío.

Vagué por al menos un ahora por las calles de Londres. Muy aburrido, porque la mayoría de las personas estaban en el trabajo o en la escuela, así que no había nada con lo que divertirme. Decidí no irme aún, me senté en una cafetería con mesitas en el balcón, escuchando _Let It Be _de The Beatles, mi canción favorita.

Así fue como me deprimí de repente. Anthony me odiaba por haber chapado con un chico por el que tenía sentimientos desagradables, el mencionado —ósea Terrence— estaba ignorándome como a una desconocida, yo parecía un bicho raro, deseable de pisar. Pero él también tuvo parte de la culpa con lo del beso; después de todo ¿quién lo mandó a que me siguiera la corriente? Ahí fue de buena gente a querer meterme la lengua en mi boca.

En conclusión, me encontraba completamente sola y sin amigos, porque de seguro Stear y Archie no me hablarían en un mes si tenía suerte.

—Oh, por dios. Das lastima, Candice —me reprendió una voz conocida y dulce a mis espaldas. Patty, la mandona del grupo.

Giré la cabeza como el exorcista para mirarla directamente, usaba sus típicas gafas sin las cuales no podía sobrevivir —no, de verdad le resultaba imposible andar sin ellas; de seguro chocaría en algún poste si no las llevaba—. Cuando la conocí no era más que una niña tímida, escondida en un mundo retraído, pero después de tanto tiempo se veía bellísima, con el cabello castaño un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba a usar, portando algo de maquillaje que la hacía ver más bonita de lo que era. A su lado iba Annie, elegante y perfecta como siempre, dejando su pelo negro libre al viento, usando lentes de sol para proteger sus preciosos ojos azules. Me sonrío.

—Diablos, ella tiene razón. Parece que alguien murió.

—¿Qué diantres hacen aquí? —Pregunté en su lugar.

Ambas se sentaron en las sillas al lado de mí, pidiendo un capuchino cada una. Se pusieron a parlotear sin parar sobre el colegio y lo aburridas que estaban con las tareas. Dijeron que su proyecto era un éxito, aunque estaban muy estresadas. Decidieron saltarse las clases para venir a verme, después de haber escuchado lo de mi pleito con Eliza. Se mostraron sorprendidas, aunque obviamente muy contentas por haberla puesto en su lugar.

Luego llegó el momento de retarme.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo Stear, Candice?

—_Patricia _—me masajeé las sienes—, tu novio suelta cosas que muchas veces no son reales, deja de creerle todo.

—A mí me parece que en esto no se equivoca. No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho lo que sucede entre Terrence y tú. Ya sé que quizás quieran mantenerlo en privado —explicó Annie. Su voz era suave, pero el semblante severo—, ¿de verdad se besaron?

No me quedó de otra más que contarles absolutamente todo, incluido el plan que tracé con él.

Se quedaron muy calladas después de acabar, incluso pude jurar que las había perdido, por el modo en cómo miraban al frente sin decir pío.

Luego soltaron unas largas carcajadas, casi atragantándose con las bebidas.

—Uf, que alivio. Creímos que algo grave te sucedía.

—Cierto, que tonta eres. Si lo hubieses dicho antes, te habríamos ayudado desde el principio con esta idiotez.

La reacción de Patty me sorprendió muchísimo. Normalmente era ella quién se encargaba de regañarme por ser tan estúpida, pero en ese momento se comportaba con verdadero gusto.

—Ahora vámonos —Annie tomó su bolso, llevándome de la mano con ella hasta la salida—, es hora de que te demos una… hermosa transformación.

Al principio no entendí a que se refería. Luego mi pregunta se aclaró cuando me llevó a distintas tiendas de ropa, cosméticos y zapaterías, alegando que necesitaba renovar mi modo de vestir, hablar y caminar si de verdad quería impresionar a Anthony… y de paso a Terrence.

Cuando Patricia dijo eso le planté un gran pisotón. No volvió a molestarme.

Aunque me resistí, utilizaron la tarjeta de crédito de mi hermano para derrochar, incluso para ellas mismas. Desgraciadas, ya se las verían después.

Las mordí en el momento en que trataron de teñirme el cabello. Mis rizos eran lo único bueno que tenía. Se conformaron con aceptar que me los cortaran un poco, tan sólo las puntas. La estilista me enseñó muchas cosas, como aprender a maquillarme correctamente.

Al terminar el día, no pude creer que de verdad era yo.

* * *

Puse un pie enfundado en unos botines de tacón dentro de la escuela, más nerviosa que nunca. Claro, a nadie le gusta el colegio, pero en esa ocasión el miedo superaba mis expectativas.

Porque, demonios, me veía tan distinta.

Caminé por los corredores deseando desaparecer cada vez que alguien me miraba con la boca abierta.

Ataviada en unos shorts cortos (que enseñaban mucha más piel de la que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar) y una blusa gris de Nirvana que ellas escogieron para mí, lucía como una modelo de catalogo.

Por primera vez usé voluntariamente lápiz labial para otra cosa que no fuera pintarle a Albert la cara cuando él dormía. Lo apliqué en mi boca, creando un contraste entre mi piel blanca llena de pecas y los labios rojos como fresas.

Yo estaba _bellísima, _sin tratar de ser vanidosa. ¿Para qué decía que odiaba ese nuevo cambio, cuando era todo lo contrario? Me gustaba, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco extraña con todo lo nuevo encima. Observé a través de mis largas pestañas como todos me veían fijamente, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que realmente era yo. Me sombreé los ojos, para que lo verde de mi mirada resaltara.

Supongo que nunca estuve tan radiante.

—Dios mío, la huérfana ha cambiado mucho.

Ignoré a Niel Leagan y sus miradas lascivas. No valía la pena discutir con ese pedazo de humano, quién era hermano de la pelirroja idiota a la que golpeé en la cafetería. Mi hermano firmó el reporte, felicitándome por lo que hice en lugar de enojarse.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual en clase de Lengua, esperando a que apareciera alguien a quién conociera para ver sus reacciones. Me puse los auriculares, dejando de escuchar el bullicio en el aula.

Hasta que alguien me tocó la espalda con la punta de una lapicera. Era Anthony.

—Dios, nunca vi a nadie tan hermosa como tú. —Dijo, sonriendo. Era la primera vez en varios días que no se comportaba con frialdad estando a mi lado. Qué bien—. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—Son los resultados de una temible tarde de chicas.

—Siempre has sido guapa, Candy. Y lo sabes. —Mis orejas ardían cuando dijo esas palabras. Oh, mi dios—, pero hoy eres como una diosa.

Me encontraba en una nube, muy contenta.

—A propósito de lo que sucedió en el cine el otro domingo… —comentó de mala gana, sacando a relucir el maldito tema—. Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo, después de todo fue una salida entre el aristócrata y tú. Un simple beso.

—Ajá, exactamente eso.

¿Simple beso? No tenía idea de las cosas que sentí en el hígado cuando sucedió.

—Cómo sea. No te has estado juntando mucho con Grandchester, así que todo está bien. Perdona por cómo me porté contigo, fui un verdadero imbécil.

—Sí, lo fuiste.

Guardamos silencio en cuanto la profesora entró al salón.

Ese día nos reunimos todos juntos, tal como era antes: Stear, Archie, Patty, Annie, Anthony y yo, sin ninguna Susana Marlowe que nos estorbara. No me la había pasado tan bien en semanas, porque ella estaba resfriada y tuvo que volver a su casa. Ojalá el catarro le durara todo el mes para no ver su carota.

Sin embargo a mí algo me molestaba, porque me sentía vacía si tener otra compañía que quería con nosotros: Terrence Grandchester.

De una forma peculiar, era fácil extrañarlo.

En mi última clase, química, me senté en el lugar de siempre, soportando los piropos que me regalaban con una sonrisa.

Dramáticamente, alguien se apareció con una mueca pícara en el rostro.

Maldito desgraciado, se veía tan fresco.

—Terry —murmuré cuando tomó asiento a mi lado. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, por la forma en cómo me miraba.

_—Bueno —_comenzó, examinándome de arriba abajo. Un sonrojo apareció en mi cara sin poder controlarlo—, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

—Grandchester, ¡eres un imbécil cretino hijo del Presidente Snow!

Se rió, burlándose igual que todos los días en que habíamos salido.

—Como sea, el cambio… tampoco está mal.

Esa era su forma de decir que me veía bien. Muy raro, pero entendible.

—No deberías estarme hablando, idiota. Hace una semana que me ignoras y ahora te presentas como si nada. Te odio.

—Sabes que no es verdad. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Y no, no lo era.

—Mejor cállate, Terrence. A la hora de la salida me las vas a pagar. Maldito traicionero…

—Señorita White —dijo el profesor, entrando de repente. Era un viejo gordo y feo, el más irritante de toda la escuela—. Tendrá que sentarse en otro lugar.

—Pero…

—Sin replicas. La quiero allá atrás. —Señaló un pupitre vacío en el fondo, con los vagos y delincuentes.

Ugh.

De mala gana me levanté con mis cosas, dedicándole una mirada cargada de desprecio al castaño. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de triunfo.

La primera media hora fue incómoda gracias a que un gótico no dejaba de picotearme la cara con su lápiz. Entonces una bolita de papel aterrizó en mi regazo.

Lo desdoblé, leyendo el contenido. Esa letra patas de araña sólo correspondía a una persona.

_Mala suerte, Tarzán pecoso. Tendrás que soportarlo mientras yo disfruto de tu sufrimiento xD._

¿De verdad era tan malnacido? Le contesté, rasgando la hoja gracias a mí rabia.

_Vete al carajo. Esto es gracias al calvo malvado… y por supuesto a ti, cabeza hueca de chorlito : _

Y justamente en cuanto le lancé la notita, el profesor nos descubrió en la escena del crimen. Por supuesto, interceptó los mensajitos y tuvo que leerlos en frente de toda la clase, para nuestra mala suerte.

—¡Terrence, Candice! —Gritó enojadísimo. Su cara regordeta ardía en rabia—. ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo y vayan a limpiar todo el patio!

Nos metimos en el cuarto del conserje, quién de seguro estaría por ahí en los baños, dejando limpio ese desorden maloliente que los alumnos dejaban.

Entré de mal humor seguida de Terry, quién no cesaba de refunfuñar sobre la horrible suerte que tenía.

—¿De qué te quejas? —Escupí—. Si fuiste tú quién empezó todo ese rollo de querer enviar bolitas de papel aún cuando estábamos en clase de ese neandertal.

—Eso no importa. Sigue siendo tu culpa, después de todo se te ocurrió escribir una tontería como "viejo calvo."

—¡Estaba enojada!

—¡Como estoy ahora, no creo!

—Ojalá tu melena se vuelva rosa. —Ataqué.

—Ojalá tu celular se caiga al inodoro.

—Ojalá no recibas ningún regalo en navidad.

—Ojalá que te entre champú en los ojos.

—Ojalá tus amigos se olviden de tu cumpleaños.

—Ojalá se corte tu luz cuando quieras encender la computadora.

—Ojalá te peguen un chicle en el pelo.

—Ojalá te pongas los zapatos al revés.

—Ojalá te… ¡Mejor cierra la boca! —Exclamé, furiosa. Ese jueguito fue divertido, pero ya empezaba a hartarme—. Tomemos las putas escobas y acabemos esto de una buena vez.

Cogimos los utensilios de limpieza, empujándonos para salir.

La puerta no se abría.

—¡Mierda, ayúdame! —Le grité a él, que permanecía sentado en un rincón.

Por más que hicimos intentos por hacer funcionar la perilla, nada servía. Parecía que alguien nos había encerrado desde fuera.

—Joder, bien hecho, Candice. —Me dijo Terrence.

—Tú eres el único aquí que provocó esto. ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!

—No puedo.

—Pues yo tampoco. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Esperar. Veremos si el conserje nos abre, tiene que venir en cualquier momento.

Se estaba tomando todo mejor de lo que esperaba. Decidí que tenía razón, no existía nada que pudiéramos arreglar discutiendo, aunque ardía en ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarme.

Nos sentamos arriba de unas cajas, curioseando e intentando olvidar el olor ha podrido en esa pequeña habitación.

—Taylor colecciona cosas. —Comenté, hurgando entre las baratijas que seguramente los estudiantes perdían—. Encuentra objetos y no los devuelve.

—Sí, como el diario de Eliza Leagan.

Al escuchar ese nombre di un respingo, emocionada por el nuevo descubrimiento. Entre sus manos, Terrence Grandchester tenía una libreta forrada en rosa con corazoncitos dibujados en la portada, y sus datos reluciendo en letras rojas.

—Por dios, déjamelo. —Le pedí. Ambos nos sentamos en el piso, uno frente al otro, cuando comenzamos a leer en voz alta.

Él fue quién lo hizo primero.

_Querido diario._

_Soy perfecta, pero no entiendo como todo el mundo parece estar más embobado con Candy que conmigo. Quiero decir, pertenezco a una de las familias más importantes de América, mi cabello y rasgos son hermosos, tengo una personalidad increíble, dulce y carismática, sin embargo Anthony desde que vio a la huérfana no ha dejado de perseguirla. Y yo a él lo amo, es mi príncipe azul…_

—Y yo no comprendo como ese rubio parece ser el hombre perfecto de todas. —Comentó Terry antes de volver a leer.

_… Pero no es el único, también están los estúpidos de Archie y Stear, aunque ellos no me gustan para nada. La odio. Odio todo lo relacionado con ella y la forma en cómo quiere quedarse con la fortuna de mi familia, fingiendo ser buena e inocente. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, definitivamente sería exterminarla, sacarla de mí nuestras vidas para siempre._

—Diablos, ¡es una bruja!

—Ajá, y te aborrece.

Adelantamos unas páginas más, para leer lo que seguía. Esta vez me tocó a mí.

_Tony es lo mejor que puede existir. No se compara a ningún hombre normal. Mi sueño es que me estreche entre sus brazos, poder irnos a su palacio de cristal y vivir felices por siempre hasta el final de los tiempos. Lo conseguiré a cualquier precio, ya verás que sí. Incluso he elegido el nombre de nuestros hijos. Si es niña se llamará Esmeralda, si es niño será Christopher. ¿Acaso no es lindo? Pero sólo he pensado esos dos, aunque por supuesto tendremos cien bebés. Mi vida será preciosa a su lado._

Guardamos silencio un segundo, mirándonos entre nosotros. Entonces, rompimos en sonoras risas que seguramente se escucharían hasta Japón.

—Oh, mi… ¡MUERO! —Grité, sujetándome el estomago que comenzaba a doler.

Terrence se revolcaba en el piso, casi lagrimeando.

_Querido diario_

_Lamento no haber escribido en tanto tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada destrozando a cierta chica con coletas._

_La semana pasada entré a su cuarto en la mansión de mi tía abuela, ahí estaba Albert, pero para mí buena suerte se quedó dormido._

_ Le puse picapica en el vestido que usaría Candice esa noche en la fiesta. Fue lo más cómico que he visto en mi vida, ¡se rascó toda la noche y los invitados creían que estaba loca._

_Hola_

_Ya no me interesa Anthony. Hemos entrado al colegio San Pablo, en donde encontré al amor de mi vida: Terrence Graham Grandchester._

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Gritó el aludido—. ¿Esa loca está enamorada de MÍ?

—Ups, ya te jodiste.

_Aunque parece rudo, grosero y antipático (palabras que lo describen perfectamente) es como un dios. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, piernas tonificadas, un pecho musculoso, brazos fuertes y un rostro de querubín. Por si fuera poco, muy pronto será el Duque de Inglaterra. Pero, como siempre, la huérfana se interpone entre nosotros, queriendo arruinarme el camino hacia él._

_El otro día entré a las duchas de los chicos sin que se dieran cuenta, lo fotografié al menos quince veces. Tengo imágenes de Terry en todas las posiciones (excepto desnudo, esa es difícil)_

_Me enojé con mi hermano Niel, porque el muy tonto me ha traicionado de la peor manera, con la chica más fea del mundo: Candy. Se ha enamorado de ella sin remedio, aunque pensándolo bien, puede servirme para quitarla de en medio, ya que Grandchester, como todos, ha caído en su embrujo._

—Lo juro, creí que eras la persona más sin neuronas del mundo, pero parece que me he equivocado, definitivamente es Eliza Leagan.

Lo observé, estaba pálido. Pensándolo bien me encontraría igual, teniendo una acosadora de esa magnitud, que además me puso picapica en un momento de debilidad.

—Sí, lo sé. Es una descerebrada, aunque miente en todo lo que dice. —Sonreí, encontrando una idea en mi mente—. Conservemos este diario, probablemente tendrá secretos jugosos, y una que otra fantasía sexual contigo, para chantajearla.

—Vamos, quédatelo —Me extendió el diario, asustadísimo—, no quiero leer nada más que esa mujer escriba sobre mí.

—No te preocupes. Usaré está poderosa arma para algo bueno. Aunque, debo admitir, deberías cuidar tus espaldas o quizás sí llegará a capturarte sin ropa.

Dulce venganza. Como disfruté reírme de Terrence en su cara.

Eso le pasaba por haberme ignorado todo el tiempo, por un beso tan especial.

* * *

_Notas de la autora._

_¡Tercer capítulo arriba! Me ha encantado escribirlo, de verdad. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Esa Eliza es una loquilla, jajajajaja._

_Lamento la demora, pero estaba haciendo exámenes y un montón de proyectos finales del bimestre. Por suerte ya he acabado y decidí subir hoy. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienen ustedes? Yo cumplí 14, sí, muy niña. _

_No olviden comentar :)_

**Comoaguaparachocolate: **¿Te hice reír de verdad? Gracias, ese es mi propósito. Te agradezco que leas, espero que sigas conmigo.

**Zucastillo: **Percibo mucha emoción jajajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. Después se pondrán pasionales estos dos, ya verás.

**Nahomi de Grandchester: **¡Qué bueno que te gusta esta historia! Me haces muy feliz. He aquí otro cap.

**Laura Grandchester: **Medio paso, ya casi completo jijiji. Tengo 14. ¿Y tú? Gracias por leer, eres fabulosa.

**Edeny Grandchester**: Hola amiga. ¿Qué te está pareciendo todo? Espero que te siga gustando mucho, cuento contigo.

**Betk Grandchester: **Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, esto es muy especial para mí. Te quiero mucho, a todas.

**LizCarter: **¡No podía faltar la imparable Liz! He leído un montón de Fics sobre Terry tú siempre comentas, gracias por leer este. See you later.

**Rose Suki: **Se pondrá muy bueno. Y ya verás las sorpresas que les daré luego con este fic. Gracias por leer.

**anaalondra28: **Jajajaja, esa Gusana es odiada por todos, ¿verdad? Ya verán cómo les daré una sorpresa. Thanks.

**Guest**: Hola, grazas pola lectura, espero que quere desta historia. Agradezo o teu comentario, Benvido

**Yanci: **Jajajaja, tranqui. Todo está bien, me ha encantado que seas tan linda conmigo. Espero que este fic te siga gustando, y este capítulo igual.

**Iris Adriana: **Me has sacado una sonrisa enorme, gracias por leer, de verdad que aprecio mucho los comentarios de este tipo. Thank you baby.


End file.
